The Marauders and the Riddle of the Lost Room
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: Remus Lupin only wanted two things in his life; friends who didn't judge and a place where he belonged. He found both in Hogwarts. But then, these riddles started appearing, people went missing, and life became crazier than normal... *Year One* *18/11/12: Chapters so far are being edited and updated before I start Chapter Five. Thanks for your patience! :)*
1. The Letter

**18/11/12: Has been edited and updated. **

This is the longer blurb that I did, that wouldn't fit in :L

* * *

**Remus Lupin begins his journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He finally has three real friends who don't discriminate him, and a place that he finally fits in. It's going brilliantly. Then students start to go missing, and Remus discovers two things; trust your own instincts above all else, and that battling the unknown is one of the the hardest things to do.**

* * *

**Preface ~ The Letter**

The boy named Remus John Lupin lazed around in his back garden; a book lay splayed open on his chest that moved slightly with his slow breathing. His arms were folded behind his head, and rocked side-to-side in his netted hammock. The sun was beaming down on him from the cloudless sky, although he had to wear a thick jacket, it being March. March 10th, to be exact. The day he turned 11. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon, and his Hogwarts Letter _still _hadn't come yet. He wasn't fussed. He had been born at exactly 3:43 pm, so he wasn't expecting it until then. The rocking motion of the hammock was making him dozy, and as his fingers drifted over his scarred collar as his eyes slid shut.

'Remus? Remus! GET UP!'

'Gah!'

Remus woke with a start and tumbled out of the hammock, landing heavily on the floor on his hands and knees. His mother was stood at the back door to the house, holding a letter carefully in her hand and smiling as he scrambled to his feet. 'Is it here?' he asked excitedly. She simply held out the letter. Remus skimmed through it quickly, but, when he finished, his smile faded. 'But... Can I really go?' He looked up into his mother's brown eyes that had filled with tears. She still wasn't used to him being a werewolf. She tried to speak, but got choked up. Instead, she just passed him a piece of parchment, that was covered in a loopy handwriting.

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your father wrote to me about your condition, and asked if you could still attend Hogwarts. I am here to tell you that, thanks to new safety measures, you can. You have a place to transform each month and I cannot see any reason why you may not attend Hogwarts like anyone else. I look forward to seeing you on September 1st._

_Yours,  
_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Remus looked up into the tearful eyes of his mother and was unable to keep a huge grin from his face. 'Mum... I'm going to Hogwarts!'


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Well, urm yeah, here's the story! Feel the fear and do it anyway is one of my favourite sayings, so I thought I'd put it in here :)**

* * *

**Year One ~ The Marauders and the Riddle of the Lost Room**

* * *

**Chapter One ~ The Hogwarts Express**

'Remus! Hurry up, or you'll miss the train!' Remus followed his mother's shrill voice, as the clocks hand ticked closer and closer to 11. She stopped suddenly by the wall and a strange look came over her face. 'R-Right honey, you know I can't go onto the platform being a,' her voice dropped, 'Muggle. Now. You have lots of fun over the term and, if you want to, you can come home for Christmas. But, I guess you'll want to stay with your friends, right?'

Remus didn't know what to say. He knew he should say something, anything, but he couldn't stop his mind wandering. By Christmas, could he actually have... Friends? Everyone he knew avoided him for being different. A outcast. A werewolf.

Even the Muggles avoided him. He knew they could sometimes sense a pure-blood, but, considering he wasn't one, he thought it was probably due to his condition. Would people actually want to be his friend? Maybe if he didn't tell them what he was... He snapped back to the present, as his mother finished off her next sentence.

'...So you make sure you stay warm now and have fun, my love!' She bent to kiss him and whispered in his ear, as he clung to her, feeling babyish, but not caring. 'Be careful at the moon, honey.'

Remus was blinking rapidly, trying to be rid of the tears that threatened to flow down his face. 'And make sure you write. Lots and lots. I'll see you soon honey. I love you.' His mother pushed him towards the platform entrance, as he turned and kissed her cheek, still trying not to cry.

'Yeah. See you, mum. Love you, too.' He would miss his mum. She was his solid rock. The person he could rely on. Who would be that person now?

Remus turned to the wall in front of him. It looked scarily solid. He took a breath and told himself that if his dad could get to the platform, so could he. His father was a brave man and he knew him well. They went out on Saturdays, for a walk around the country side. If he was here, what would he be telling him to do? What was his phrase? He cast around in his complicated mind. Ah. That was it.

Feel the fear and do it anyway.

He screwed up his eyes, took a few deep breaths and took the wall at a run. For a scary moment, he thought he wouldn't get through and would just collide with it. But, thankfully, it accepted the blood running through his veins and he found himself on Platform 9 3/4.

It was crazier than his dad had described. People were jostling each other, wearing Muggle clothes, parents were smiling fondly at their children, and saying good-bye. His father couldn't be there, because there had been a urgent call from the Ministry. He hadn't wanted to leave him, but Remus had insisted he was fine. But now, however, he wished his dad was here with him. There were so many people! Remus was being shoved backwards and forwards, until someone grabbed his shoulder and he jumped violently.

He looked up into the kind brown eyes of a man dressed in robes that had the Hogwarts crest on. The stranger gestured to his trolley. 'Alright my son, do you want me to store the luggage for you?' Remus just gaped and nodded. People weren't generally this normal with him. Then again, he didn't have any actual friends. His parents friends' children didn't know he was a werewolf, but their parents did and didn't like them to spend too much time with him. They weren't being prejudice, they just knew of his highly unpredictable mood swings.

The porter had taken his luggage away, so he had nothing to hold onto, or hide behind. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the clock. 10:50. He sighed. His mother should stopping putting her watch forward 10 minutes. Alright, it did make him on time, but it was embarrassing and a bit scary to be stood on his own. He chewed on his tongue as he looked about the platform. He smiled slightly at witches and wizards who had clearly tried to dress like Muggles for the day, but failed dramatically. A old wizard that looked like he was someone's grandfather was tottering about on high heels, whilst the woman next to him who looked like his wife was wearing chunky men's shoes. Remus had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing.

He watched as the man smiled at a tall boy with grey hair, and warm eyes, and hugged him tight. Remus was too far away to hear his words, but, judging by the smile on the boy's face, he was saying something amusing. The boy proceeded to greet some people who had run up to them, his friends, they looked like. They looked friendly, but a lot older than he was - maybe even in their last year at the ancient school.

Remus stood deep in thought, and watched as the boy hugged a girl, and kissed her lips. He wrinkled up his nose. He hoped there wouldn't be too much of that going on around Hogwarts. Sighing, he looked at the clock again. Only three minutes had passed. He slid down the wall, and sat on the floor, sticking his legs out in front of him. A few people raised their eyebrows at him, but, as most didn't even send him a glance, he ignored it.

Glancing around the station, he noticed a lot. The train was puffing smoke and looked very grand, but ancient at the same time. The platform was mucky and dusty, but he didn't mind. Remus couldn't see the ceiling, it was so high. He unzipped and zipped up his bag that he could take on board. People were starting to get on the train now, but he thought he'd wait for the rush to disappear before he bothered to get up.

He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, when a girl and a boy caught his attention, walking towards him, pushing their trolleys. They didn't seem to have seen him. Too late, he tried to pull his legs in, but the girls trolley hit his leg hard, and her flaming red hair fell in front of her face with the jolt. She gasped as Remus grabbed onto his leg, holding to his chest. 'I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'

He nodded, clearly not, but after a few more seconds, the pain passed. 'Y-Yeah, I'm fine.' She grinned at him, and stuck out her hand.

'I'm Lily Evans.' He smiled and shook it, amazed that so many people were being nice to him today.

'Remus Lupin.' She smiled back.

'Nice to meet you, Remus.'

At that moment, the whistle blew. Had seven minutes really passed since he'd been sitting on the floor? Lily jumped back and looked at the boy next to her. On a closer inspection, Remus saw that he had a sullen face and black hair that hung to the bottom of his cheekbones. He indicated to the train, and walked off, not even acknowledging Remus. Lily threw him an apologetic smile with a quick 'See ya!' and ran after him. Remus stood slowly, easing himself out of the stiffness in his legs, and followed them to the mighty train that lay in wait to take him to his new school.

After having found a compartment to himself, Remus settled in the corner of the empty room, taking a book from his bag, and opening it on page 194. He settled down to read, when the sound of someone knocking on the glass door jolted him to the here and now. A boy slid open the door, and indicated the seat opposite him. 'Mind if I sit there?' Remus shook his head and smiled. The boy had messy jet-black hair, hazel eyes and round glasses. Remus' eyes flickered to the window, as the boy was staring at him. He knew he was taking in the scars that littered Remus' face and arms.

The boy smiled and held out his hand. 'Hi, I'm James Potter. What's your name?' Remus smiled back slightly and shook it quickly.

'Remus Lupin.' He dropped James' hand, and avoided his curious gaze that was clearly asking questions about his scars. Remus stared back at his book for all of ten seconds when James asked another question.

'So, you're a first year, right?' Remus nodded sharply. 'Me too. What house do you want to be put in? I reckon I'm gonna be in Gryffindor!' Remus chewed his tongue.

'Erm, I guess Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, I suppose...' James nodded.

'As long as it's not Slytherin!' He exclaimed, with utter distaste in his voice as he said the name of the serpent house.

A sudden crash outside the door made them both jump. Another black-haired boy - although his mop was a lot longer - was shouting loudly at an older student, his wand out, but not using it. A woman with crazy black hair, just like his, was laughing maniacally. The boy opened the door, and slammed it shut, the sound echoing throughout the compartment, and the boy breathed a sigh of relief. The woman laughed again, before moving on - probably to scare more people, Remus thought; his heart was already jumping madly.

The boy turned, and, for the first time, seemed to notice the two other boys staring at him in the compartment. The stranger grinned slightly. 'Ignore her, she's my cousin, and, for some reason, doesn't seem to like me... Very strange.' His grin got wider. 'Mind if I stay in here? It's just it might be a bit dangerous for me to go out with her around.' Remus and James nodded simultaneously.

'Sure.'

'Yeah, it's fine.' The boy grinned.

'Thanks.'

He sat next to Remus, and stuck out his hand. 'I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. And not in the word serious, after the star, please don't make any jokes!' James burst out laughing.

'James Potter.' Remus shook his head in despair at the lame joke.

'Remus Lupin. And I know that star. The dog star, right? The brightest star in the sky?' Sirius winked.

'That's me!'

The boys laughed again, then swapped a few jokes. Remus couldn't ever remember feeling this happy around people of his own age. He didn't have to watch what he was saying, as they steered clear about blood types and family relations after Sirius had told them that the woman chasing him had been Bellatrix Black, and that he didn't want to talk about it.

The boys then chattered about their interests. Remus discovered that James liked Quidditch, pranking, wasn't that studious, but liked writing. Sirius was pretty much the same, but he liked swimming, had a obsession with Muggles and absolutely hated the Dark Arts. Remus didn't say much about himself; he just told them he liked books and reading, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and chocolate.

When 12PM came around, the three boys were decidedly hungry. They were debating about going looking for food, when a lunch trolley pulled up outside the door. 'Want anything from the trolley, dears?' A old, wrinkled woman looked round the door at them. 'It's good food!' Remus stood and bought three pumpkin pasties - one for each of them, and some sweets too.

He collapsed back into his seat and handed out the food, when a tapping noise made its way to his ears; there was someone at the door of the compartment. A small boy was stood, clutching a sandwich bag to his stomach. He had small, watery eyes, and thin hair, although he looked young. Remus unconsciously ran his hand through his own mop, wondering if it was sticking up like normal.

'Er, hi, please may I sit there?' The boy pointed to the empty seat next to James, who nodded.

'Sure.' The boy slipped through the door, and sat next to James. Sirius took a bite out of his pie, and Remus mimicked him. Swallowing, Remus could see Sirius eye up this new comer with interest. The black-haired boy grinned.

'So. I'm Sirius Black, he's James Potter, and that one's Remus Lupin. Who're you?'

The boy's lip trembled - out of fear, it looked like. 'P-Peter P-Pettigrew. F-First year.' Sirius' face that had been set in stone, suddenly softened.

'S'alright, we're first years too. Can't want to get to Hogwarts - can you?'

James snorted. 'Oh, come on Sirius, who couldn't?'


	3. The Sorting

**AN: I've just realised that there's a mistake in chapter one... Bellatrix would've graduated two years before! :L Don't worry, I'll figure my way out of it...**

**About the names – I asked for names on my Facebook page, apart from Alice, Alexia, Frank, Gabrielle, Zoey, Christopher and The Marauders, obviously.**

* * *

Remus had had his head against the window, listening to the other three boys chatter for the last length of the journey, and now had a slight bruise. However, he couldn't care less. He'd spotted animals and birds, trees and landmarks. Beautiful scenery, and he had the background noise of the boys behind him, so they couldn't hear him softly talk to himself; his way of making himself not feel so alone.

He must have dozed off, because Sirius was shaking his shoulder. 'Remus, we're nearly there! We need to get our robes on!' Remus groaned.  
'Wake me in 5...' Sirius hit him lightly on the head.  
'Come on, you'll be late!' Remus rubbed his eyes, getting out the last of the sleep.  
'Alright, alright...'

After struggling into their robes, the boys collapsed back into their seats, and conversation turned to the houses of Hogwarts school. 'I want to be in Gryffindor!' announced Sirius, proudly. James nodded in agreement.  
'Yeah, me too. What about you, Pete?' Peter nodded quickly.  
'Y-Yeah, Gryffindor sounds good!' He squeaked. Sirius turned to Remus.  
'What about you?'

Remus pulled himself out of daydreams. 'Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I'd like to be in Gryffindor, although Ravenclaw isn't too bad...' Sirius nodded.  
'As long as it's not Slytherin!'  
'Why's that?' James asked, with interest. Sirius' nose wrinkled.  
'That's where my whole family have been, and I just... Urgh! I hate my family's beliefs - they hate people who aren't pure-blood, or who are against pure-blood being a higher status, but I don't agree. I'm the rebel in my family, I guess!' He finished, with a grin.

Remus rolled his eyes. From the way Sirius had been talking the entire time, he'd already gathered that the raven-haired boy was a bit of a rebel. Lupin just hoped that he wouldn't get into _too_much trouble whilst at school.

The boys chattered on about the pros and cons of each house (there were a surprising number of cons for Slytherin...) until the train pulled into the station. They disembarked, slinging their hand luggage over their shoulders, and stood on the platform, lost.  
'Do you think we should-' James began.  
'Can you hear something?' Sirius interrupted.

The boys fell silent, and listened closely. 'Yes, I can,' said Remus, surprised, 'I wonder what...' He trailed off when a huge silhouette of a man turned their path black.  
'Firs' years? Come wi' me, I'll take yer up t'the school.' The boys gaped, but followed quietly. In the end, it was Sirius who conjured up the courage to ask who this strange man was.

'Name's Hagrid, Keeper o' Keys and Grounds a' Hogwarts.' he stated, proudly.  
'Hey, my mum's told me about you!' James interjected, excitedly. Hagrid smiled at him.  
'And wha' did she say?'  
'That you helped her get out of trouble with the unicorns!'  
'Ahh, yer James Potter! Ahh, yer mother... I hope yer no' like her, gettin' into trouble!' Hagrid laughed. James raised an eyebrow, and spoke to Remus and Sirius under his breath.  
'I wouldn't bet on it.'

The man led them to a load of boats, sitting at the banks of the lake. 'Four to a boat!' he bellowed. Sirius nudged them.  
'Come on!'

Scrambling down the slope, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter clambered into a boat at the edge of the others. Peter was chewing on his shirt collar nervously, whilst the other three looked around at their surroundings, and got their first glimpse at the other students that they would have to live with for the next seven years of their life. Remus spotted Lily Evans, climbing into a boat with the boy he'd seen her with, and two other girls.

He was about to point her flaming red hair out to James, when the boats jerked forward, and the boys had to grab onto the sides to keep from falling out. They grinned at eachother excitedly, hoping that something fun was going to happen. Instead, they got a loud shout to their left, yelling 'DUCK!'

The boys dipped their heads just in time, as the boats sailed peacefully under some Weeping Willows. When they raised their heads, four mouths dropped open at the amazing sight in front of them.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood proudly above the waters edge, thousands of candles flickering their light over the Black Lake, silhouetting the boats. Silence fell over the students. Remus' eyes widened at the majestic sight. Four pairs of hands gripped the boat in anticipation. Remus felt Sirius' arm against his back as the raven-haired boy leaned forward to get a closer look.

The boats drew closer to the castle, Hagrid's further than the rest; to help them out at the bank, Remus guessed.

Sure enough, at the bank, Hagrid gave them each a hand out of their boats. The four boys followed the rest up to the huge doors that would gain them entry into a new, amazing world. They strode forwards, overtaking a few other students, and were near the front. Hagrid left them with instructions to climb the stairs, then disappeared into the darkness.

Remus stuck close to Sirius, who seemed very confident, and took longer strides than normal to keep up with him. They clambered up the staircase, and were met with a stern looking woman at the top. James turned and raised his eyebrow at them.

'Good evening students, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the deputy headmistress here. In a few moments, I will take you through to the Great Hall to be sorted into one of the four houses. These are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

'Whilst you are at Hogwarts, the people in these houses will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, spend your free time in your house common room, and sleep in your house dormitory. The Sorting Hat will sort you, and it's word is final. Each house has produced great witches and wizards; each also has its own great history.

'At Hogwarts, good behaviour will earn house points, whilst bad behaviour will result in points being taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup, a huge honour to the house in question.

'I am sure you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. After the Sorting, the start of year feast will begin, and you will be taken to your new common room and dorms. Don't worry, your luggage will be taken to wherever you are going for you. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up a bit before you are seen by the Headmaster.'

The students shuffled for a bit, straightening robes, and pointing out bits of muck to their friends. Remus noticed a bit of dirt on James' robe, and told him so. 'Thanks, Remus,' the boy smiled. Peter motioned for them to be quiet, as Professor McGonagall strode over to the doors to the Great Hall, picked up an old, battered hat and stool, and indicated for them to follow her.

Remus took a deep breath and followed James and Peter, Sirius keeping his stride beside him. The doors swung open, and Remus gasped. This was _nothing_like his father had described. Hundreds of students from higher years were staring at them interestedly, but it was the ceiling that caught Remus' attention.

It showed the weather outside - currently, it was a beautiful clear night, showing the crescent moon. Remus sighed and looked away. _Two more weeks,_ he thought, bitterly, _two weeks until I become a monster again._

He stopped abruptly, just about avoiding a collision with Peter. He watched over the top of his head as Professor McGonagall placed the stool in front of the teachers at the front of the hall, and put the battered hat on top of it.

He was so interested in what the Deputy Headmistress was doing, that he didn't notice the Headmaster until he shifted his weight in his chair to look at the students. Albus Dumbledore's glasses were perched on the end of his long, crooked nose, as he peered curiously at this new bunch of pupils.

The first row of students were shuffling awkwardly under his steady gaze, but Remus was just fascinated to finally see the man who had accepted an outcast like him, into a place that Remus would come to call home. Dumbledore's eyes were flicking from student to student; when he looked at Remus, Remus smiled at him, and was relieved when the Headmaster smiled back.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, taking out a scroll, and the hall fell silent. 'Now, when I call your name, come forward, take a seat, and try on the Sorting Hat.' She unrolled the scroll and studied it carefully. Then, she opened her mouth, and spoke the name of the first person.

'Angel, Gabriel.' A boy strode forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and, a few seconds later, it called out '_SLYTHERIN!'_The boy stood, grinning, and made his way over to the green and silver table, which was hooting and yelling.

Once the hall was quiet again, Professor McGonagall read out the next name on the scroll. 'Black, Sirius.' Remus squeezed his arm slightly.  
'Good luck,' He whispered. Sirius just nodded at him, looking a little bit sick.

He slipped passed James, and made his way slowly to the stool, sitting down like Gabriel had done just a minute before. Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto his head, and, after about ten seconds, it shouted out... '_GRYFFINDOR!_'

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers and applause, drowning out the Slytherin's boos. Sirius caught Remus' eye, and grinned widely; Remus returned the smile, before the next name was called out. 'Davidson, Scott.' A boy ran forward, and the hat shouted out his house almost immediately. '_RAVENCLAW!_', making the boy the first to join the blue table, amongst all the cheers.

Professor McGonagall announced the next name. 'Davies, Alexia.' A pretty girl with red cropped hair, and a Muggle cast on her arm tripped as she made her way to the stool - Remus knew she'd be most likely to end up in the hospital wing every month, after him of course. _Don't think about it!_He yelled inside his head. Instead, he focused on the girl in front of him, who now had the hat on her head.

This time, the hat took a while, but, in the end, yelled out, '_GRYFFINDOR!'_ Alexia was grinning widely, like Sirius, as she raced down towards the table, sitting next to the black-haired boy. Remus watched as they quickly exchanged greetings, before the next name was called out.

Remus recognised the next girl's name. 'Evans, Lily.' It was the girl who had crashed into Remus at the train station. The hat copied what it had done for Alexia - Gryffindor. Remus watched as Lily threw an apologetic glance at the sullen boy Remus had seen her with, before sitting in front of Sirius.

Alice Fortesque quickly became a Gryffindor too. She sat opposite Alexia, and shook hands with the other three. Remus' heart was now pounding in his chest, and Professor McGonagall calling out the next name made him jump.

'Greyhawk, Gabrielle.' A girl with long, black hair and scars covering her arms made her way slowly forward, carrying herself high. She sat elegantly, and the hat had barely touched her head before it yelled, '_SLYTHERIN!_' Gabrielle stood, and slowly but confidently made her way to the Slytherin table, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Remus saw her eyes connect with Alexia's on the Gryffindor table, and the newly Slytherin's eyes narrowed. He thought that there was going to be alot of fireworks around there.

Adrienne LeBlanc and Catherine Looby became the first female Ravenclaw's, one after the other in quick succession. 'Louis, Abbie.', followed in the footsteps of Gabrielle. Then, the moment he'd be dreading happened.

'Lupin, Remus.' Remus' heartbeat quickened. He glanced to the Gryffindor table, to see Sirius, Alexia and Alice nodding him on, their smiles lighting up their eyes. He smiled briefly at Professor McGonagall, before sitting on the stool. She dropped the hat on his head, covering his eyes, and a voice began to talk in his ear.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here? A _werewolf!_Haven't had one of these in a long, long time... But where to put you? You're not like the first one, bloodthirsty thing he was, and a bit dumb too... A hunger for information about your attacker, I see... And not too scared to find out the painful truth...' Remus' eyes crinkled up at the hat's words, as his brow furrowed. He wondered if the hat knew who his attacker was, before it began to speak again.

'Hmm... You're very tricky... But not impossible! You'd do well in Slytherin, it's very like you...' At this point, Remus, who had been silent until then, suddenly began to shout in his head, surprising himself, showing his werewolf side.  
'_No! You don't understand! I'm not bad! I'm not normal, but that doesn't mean I'm not a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw! I. AM. NOT. A. NORMAL. WEREWOLF. I'm different! I don't want to harm anyone! I'M NOT A SLYTHERIN!'_

After his sudden outburst, Remus fell quiet, surprised at himself, and the hat didn't talk. Remus risked a tentative few words, his cheeks flushed red. '_Err... Hello?'_

'Well, well, well...' The hat murmured quietly, after a few seconds, 'You definitely are different, aren't you? No, after that, Slytherin is not for you; you're not afraid to say who you really are, and to say that you don't want to harm... Hmm... You're very intelligent, I see. You could be suited into Ravenclaw, but you also have that amazing trait of bravery... I know the head of Gryffindor could help you, as could that Black boy I sorted a few minutes ago...' Remus grinned at the mention of Sirius.

'Alot of changes could come your way, wherever I sort you... Big changes... Hmm, where to put you? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?' Inside his head, Remus made a split decision.  
'_Gryffindor! I want to go into Gryffindor!'_

The hat went silent for a while. 'Yes... You'd be good in Gryffindor... You're a brave child, strong, especially with your affliction... Well, if you're sure... I'll sort you into...

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The hat yelled the final word to the whole hall. The Gryffindors burst into applause; Remus stood, shaking slightly, nodded at Professor McGonagall, and made his way down to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Alexia, who raised an eyebrow at him, and whispered, 'You were sat up there for ages! What was happening?'

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but, at that moment, the next name was called out; he closed his mouth, waiting for Peter Pettigrew to try on the hat, whilst still digesting his own experience.

When Peter was put into Gryffindor, Remus cheered with the rest, and was shouting with them when James got put into the same house too.

He looked around at his fellow Gryffindors as the next name was called out. James' messy hair, Lily's green eyes, Alexia's Muggle cast, and Sirius' sparkling eyes watching as Skye Pound was Sorted into Hufflepuff.

Remus turned back to the front as, 'Snape, Severus.', was called out, and he finally knew the sullen boy's name. Lily shifted in her seat, and Remus thought she looked... Sad, almost. It could even be disappointment in herself. She looked like she'd done something wrong. Remus shook his head, as Snape was Sorted into Slytherin.

'Stone, Zack.', a handsome boy, was Sorted into Ravenclaw; Kerri Truesdale into Slytherin, and Connor Wade, the last person to be Sorted, was placed into Ravenclaw.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood then. Remus couldn't help a small smile from creeping onto his face, as he saw the one and only person who would've accepted him. The Headmaster held out his arms. 'Welcome, one and all, to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope that you all learn much during your time here! Please can first-years note that the dark forest is out of bounds, at all times! Also, the tree on the East-Side of the castle is very dangerous - do not go near it if you do not wish to lose an eye!

'Now, before we eat, I have three words to say! And they are Heffalump, Noodle and Woozle! Enjoy the feast!'

Next to Remus, Alexia burst out laughing, and lightened the mood considerably in the hall. The students helped themselves to the food that had magically appeared in front of them, and began to get to know eachother.

'So,' Sirius started the conversation, 'You Pure-Bloods?'

'Naa, Muggle-Born,' Alexia answered.

'Me too,' Lily added.

'I'm pure,' James put in. 'Remus, you're half and half, right?'

Remus nodded. 'Yeah, dad's a wizard, mum's a Muggle.' He noticed Sirius raising his eyebrows at him. 'What?'

Sirius looked pointedly at Remus' plate, 'You haven't got any meat - are you a veggie?'

'Err, no, I just don't fan-' Remus cut off suddenly, noticing a plate of quite raw meat that had just appeared in front of him; Sirius didn't seem to notice, and was talking animatedly to Alexia and Lily, finding out about Muggle life.

Remus looked up to the teacher's table at the front of the Hall; Professor Dumbledore was staring pointedly at the plate, and nodding slowly. Remus smiled a thanks, and began to place the meat onto his own plate, before tucking in and re-joining the conversation, which had now moved onto school.

'I'm really into Muggle Studies - can't wait until I can take it!' Said Sirius enthusiastically.

'If you really were a Muggle, you'd rather be a witch or wizard - believe me!' Laughed Alexia, 'It's so boring, isn't it, Lily? Err, Lily? Hello?'

Remus looked a Lily Evans, who was staring at a boy on the Slytherin table; she looked upset. Alice poked her in the side. 'Lily? Hello?' Lily turned back.

'O-Oh, sorry, what?'

'I was just telling Sirius how boring it was to be a Muggle!' Alexia smiled, although her eyes gave away her true concern for her new friend.

'Oh, yeah, it's awful...' Lily mumbled quickly.

'So,' Remus interjected, seeing how awkward Lily felt, 'How do you like the magical world, Alexia?'

'Oh, it's great!' She replied. 'I mean, Diagon Alley; how can you get better than that?'

Remus chatted and laughed with her for a few minutes about the pros and cons of the street, amazed that he was actually getting along with someone, and she wasn't scared of him, unlike the screaming girls in his dreams, as he threatened to rip them to shreds... _Don't think about it!_ He instructed himself.

'So yeah, I bought a cat called India... She's so gorgeous! Have you any pets, Remus?'

'No,' He replied, 'My mum's allergic to fur.'

'Has it passed onto you? I'll have to keep India out of the common room!'

'Oh, no!' Remus laughed, 'I'm fine with fur!' _I mean, I turn into an animal every full moon_, he muttered inside his head.

About half an hour of chattering and laughing later, the Headmaster stood up, the food disappeared from the plates, and the hall fell silent. 'Well students, it's time to go up to your dormitories now! Get a good nights sleep, ready for learning in the morning! Good night!'

'First years, follow me!' Yelled one of the Gryffindor prefects. Remus stuck close to Alexia and Sirius, listening to them arguing about their favourite Muggle bands; he was amazed that Sirius actually knew some of them.

They reached the staircases - the students gasped and looked about them in wonder; they were moving. '142 staircases we have here!' Announced the other prefect, proudly. James let out a long, low whistle beside them, clearly amazed.

'Dad did tell me it was a bit nutty here - never realised it was this much!' He whispered.

The prefect led them to a portrait - Remus was used to the moving pictures at home, but Alexia and Lily were staring around them in wonder. The girl turned to them. 'This is the entrance to the Gryffindor wing. Make sure you don't tell the other houses!'

She turned to the portrait of a woman smiling at them. 'Sphinx.' The woman's smile got wider, and the portrait clicked and swung backwards, showing an entrance that the prefect led the students through.

'Boys dorms are on the right, and girls are on the left. This, of course, is the common room. My name is Zoey Russell, and this is Christopher Outlaw; we're the Gryffindor prefects, so come to us if you ever need anything.

'Now, off to bed! All your luggage has been taken up there. There is an alarm clock in each dorm; breakfast is at 8, and classes start at 9. I suggest you get there earlier so you can begin to find your way around. Now, good night!'

The girls bid the boys goodnight, and headed up the stairs on the left; the boys travelled to the right, climbing the stairs, and found the door labelled 'First Year Boys'. They headed in, discovering their luggage by the door, and got down to the tricky business of choosing a bed to have for the year.

'Bagsy the one by the window!' Yelled Sirius, grabbing his bag and jumping on the bed. 'Ohh, nice springs...'

'C-Can I have the one by the loo?' Peter asked.

'Yeah, go for it,' James replied, 'I want the one in between you and Sirius anyway.'

'I guess that leaves me with the one next to you then, Black?' Remus asked, jokingly.

'Don't worry,' Sirius said, with a cheeky wink, 'I don't snore!'

'Yeah right! I bet you'll win the award for loudest snorer!' James laughed, 'At least we know Remus doesn't snore after he fell asleep on the train!' Remus blushed.

'Aww, Remus, we're only teasing!' Sirius chuckled.

'Yeah, well, take that!' Remus laughed, grabbing a pillow from his bed and lobbing it at Sirius.

'Oi!' Black yelled, throwing it back.

'Guys...' Peter groaned, 'Can't we have a pillow fight tomorrow night? I'm s-s-so tired...' He yawned; it was contagious, and soon the other three boys were coping him.

'Yeah, I guess...' Mumbled Sirius, 'I'm in the loo first!' He grabbed his pyjamas and raced into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

James rolled his eyes, and stood next to the window to change; Remus pointedly turned his back, and wondered where he could change without being seen - he didn't want awkward questions about the scars all over his body. Eventually, after much deliberation, he shut the four-poster beds curtains around him, and got changed standing on the springs.

After Sirius, James and Peter had all been in the bathroom, it was Remus' turn. It was bigger than his one at home, with a bath and separate shower; he decided to have one tomorrow night; right now, he was too tired.

After going to the loo, he brushed his teeth in front of the mirror, trying his hardest not to look at the scars across his face - sure, they were slowly fading, but right now they were right at the front, and stood out amongst his features. He sighed and made his way out of the bathroom, to discover his new friends already in bed; the curtains were drawn around James and Peter's beds, but Sirius was sat up waiting for him.

'You alright, Remus?'

'Yeah, you?' Remus nodded. Sirius nodded back.

'Mind if I ask you a question?' Remus shook his head. 'How did you get those scars on your face?'

'Erm... I'd prefer not to say right now, Sirius. Sorry.' Sirius raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

'It's okay,' He said, pulling down the collar of his top, and exposing a deep scar in his shoulder, 'You're not the only one with mysterious scars.'

Remus eyed the scar. 'Mind if _I_ ask _you_ a question? How did you get that scar?'

'I'd prefer not to say right now, Remus. Sorry,' He replied, easily.

A small smile spread across Remus' face as he climbed into bed; he didn't bother drawing the curtains; being a werewolf, he didn't get as cold as other humans. Sirius half drew his, but left a crack open so he could still see Remus.

'What do you think tomorrow will be like, Remus?'

'I don't know. Confusing? Scary?' Remus sighed, 'It's all a bit scary, actually. I mean, I know Gryffindor's aren't meant to get scared, but...' He sighed again.

'I understand,' Sirius murmured softly. 'I bet I'll get a Howler tomorrow.'

'Really? Why?' Remus asked interestedly, imagining a bright red letter exploding in front of the boy lying beside him.

'Mum wanted me to go into Slytherin - she'll be furious I got into Gryffindor, even if that's where I wanted to go! Dad'll be angry too,' Sirius replied, a hint of a smile in his voice. 'Anyway,' He continued, yawning, 'That's another story for another day, like the story of my scar; and yours,' He added.

'Goodnight, Remus.'

'Goodnight, Sirius.'

* * *

**Huffalump, Noodle and Woozle are an inside joke. Honest, I'm not just crazy. As ever, reviews would be amazing! :D**


	4. Flying Lesson

**AN: Apologies for the lateness! Real lateness... Had a bit'o writers block... And been thinking up new ideas that aren't fanfictions, and yeah... Juggling being bi, being mad... I'm gonna shut up now...**

**Apologies again for the lateness!**

* * *

Remus shocked himself awake from the nightmare he'd been having; he was covered in sweat, and shaking violently. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, and grabbed his pillow from behind his head, hugging it to his chest, still attempting to calm himself. He groaned, and sat up, leaning against the headboard. He was just thankful that he hadn't woken up screaming today.

He'd been debating about telling his dorm-mates about his night-terrors, but had decided against it; it could've lead to awkward questions that he couldn't answer. He sighed again, the Sun's rays just beginning to seep through a gap in the curtains.

Their first lessons were today, and Remus still had no idea what lesson they were going to first - he hoped that it would be something easy. His head dropped back to the headboard, and he shut his eyes, slipping into a doze.

Around an hour later, he jumped when the morning's buzzer went off. Three groans came simultaneously from the other occupied beds, as their occupants dragged themselves out of their dreams.

'Morning, guys!' Remus called out cheerfully.  
'Iwannasleep... 'Stooearly...' Came the groan from beside him.  
'What was that, Sirius? Come on, lazy, get up!'

A deep groan came again, followed by a series of cracks as the raven-haired boy beside him stretched. Sirius sighed, and sat up, his curly hair sticking out in all directions. He opened his mouth, and was about to speak, when he noticed Remus' hurried instructions to shush. Lupin pointed to the two unmoving figures in the beds beside them, and motioned to his pillow. Sirius' grin spread widely across his face, as he got what Remus was jisting at.

James and Peter were rudely awakened by the two other boys jumping on them, hitting them with pillows and laughing. 'Here's the pillow-fight we promised you, Pete!' Sirius laughed, as he whacked James around the head.

'It's underhand, going for two defenceless boys!' James yelped, as he grabbed his own pillow, and proceeded to beat Sirius. They laughed and had a few more bashes, before Remus laughed extra loudly.

'Everyone on Lupin!' Sirius yelled. The other three boys jumped on the sandy-haired boy, and beat him with the cushions.  
'Gerroff!' Remus shouted; he was fighting them off well, when Sirius found his ticklish spot on his waist. That was it for Remus. He shouted and yelled with all his might, tears of laughter running down his face. James and Peter backed off, and just stood, watching Sirius and Remus roll around on the floor, until Sirius finally gave in.

'Come on! Was that another buzzer?'  
'Yeah, it's the one that means 'get up now, on pain of death', I think.' Remus was the only one who had read Muggle books, and, despite them being girly, he'd enjoyed the Mallory Towers series by Enid Blyton.

The boys groaned in unison about being up so early, and began to get changed. Remus managed to get into the bathroom first; the other boys thought that it was only fair, considering the way they'd attacked him. Whilst he was in there, he glanced at himself in the mirror and found that he was incredibly flushed.

_Damn you, Sirius..._He thought as he went to the loo. He hovered by the shower, but decided against one - he'd had one the morning before, anyway. It'd be fine until tonight.

He waited for the other boys to use the bathroom, occupying himself by reading a book on his bed. When they'd done, James told them that they were ready by lobbing a pillow at his head, and running out of the common room in the direction of the other two; quickly followed by an angry sandy-haired boy who stampeded after them.

* * *

After breakfast, the boys tried to find their classroom - to no avail. Eventually, they luckily bumped into Chris Outlaw - the Gryffindor prefect - and asked for directions. It was amazing that they were only 10 minutes late...

During the lessons that they had in the morning, they were only writing notes on spells, charms and potions. Lunch was a quiet affair; everyone was discussing their first day back.

'What have we got after break?' James asked to the group of them.  
'Err, flying lesson, I think...' Sirius grabbed his time-table. 'Yeah, flying. Hmm, should be fun...'  
'C-Can you guys f-fly then?' Peter questioned nervously; Remus was glad, he'd been wondering the same thing.

'Oh, yeah,' James replied airily. 'Been flying since before I could walk!'  
'Me too,' Sirius agreed. 'Can you fly, Remus?'  
'Err, no,' Remus replied quickly. 'I'm a bit scared, to be honest... I mean, what if we fall off?'  
'Ahh, Remus, I'm sure you'll be fine! I'll look after you!' Sirius laughed.

'That doesn't exactly reassure me, Black...' Remus mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

* * *

Remus followed Sirius out onto the grass, where their brooms were waiting. Well, the school's brooms - first years weren't allowed to have their own. Remus' heart was beating in his chest. He didn't like heights, ever since he'd fallen out of a tree and sprained his wrist. How on earth could Sirius and James be so brave?

He took a deep breath as he stood in between the aforementioned brave-hearts, and looked to the end of line where his professor was. Professor Stapleton; he was a broad shouldered man, but he had kind eyes - Remus liked that. His hair was quite short, but it still managed to be wild.

'Right!' He barked. His voice was low, but loud, and echoed throughout the courtyard; the students fell quiet immediately. Professor Stapleton clearly wasn't one to mess with. 'Okay! Right, place your hand over your broom...' He demonstrated. 'And say 'up'! Make sure you say it confidently! Right! Off you go! Just catch your broom for now.'

Next to him, Sirius and James already had their brooms in their hands; James was egging on Peter, and Sirius was looking expectantly at Remus. 'Well? What are you waiting for?' Remus rolled his eyes, and placed his hand over the broom.

'Up!' He practically whispered. The broom did nothing, and Remus wasn't surprised to hear Sirius tutting beside him. The black haired boy sighed, and Remus was astounded to see Sirius drop his broom. 'Er, Sirius? What are you doing?'

Sirius rolled his eyes, and placed his hand over his broom. 'Up!' He commanded, his voice ringing around the courtyard, his eyes never leaving Remus'; the broom leapt into his hand. Remus sighed.

'Alright, Black, how do you do that?'  
'With some skills and charm, my young companion,' Sirius grinned wickedly. 'Just do what Sir said. Place your hand over the broom, and say 'up'. Make sure you say it convincingly. It helps if you think of it as a dog, or human.'

Placing his hand in the air over the broom, Remus took a deep breath. 'Up!' He commanded. To his immense surprise, it leapt into his outstretched palm; Remus nearly dropped it in shock. Sirius clapped beside him, laughing at his wide-eyed expression.

'Okay class!' Professor Stapleton shouted. 'I would like you to mount your brooms now. Push off with your feet, and hover for a few seconds, before leaning forward and touching back down. Go!'

Remus swung his leg over the broom, copying James and Sirius. He pushed off gently, and his stomach did a flip as he hovered in the air. Taking another breath, he leaned forward slightly and touched down. A shout of laughter came from the other end, and Remus stared down to see the Slytherin Gabriel Angel lying on the floor, laughing. Someone's hand grabbed his shoulder, and Remus turned to see Sirius clinging onto him to keep himself upright. As more and more people noticed, the laughter levels got louder.

Wondering where Gabriel's broom was, Remus glanced around the courtyard, laughing along with the others. It was doing what looked like a 'dance' in the archway. 'Can brooms even do that?' James asked beside him, tears pouring down his face. Remus shook his head in disbelief.

'Obviously,' Came a voice in front of them. Only one boy wasn't laughing - Severus Snape.  
'What's up with you, Snape?' Sirius' voice cut between them, sharp as knives; he clearly hated the boy stood in front of them with a passion.  
'Nothing to do with you, Black. I don't suppose your new _friends_ know about your family, hm?' The Slytherin sneered.  
'You shut up about my family!' Sirius yelled.

'What's going on down there?' Professor Stapleton shouted.

The two boys were glaring at each other; Remus watched as Snape's hand twitched towards his wand, and dropped his broom, standing between them. 'Don't do anything stupid, Severus,' He murmured.

'Oh, you going to _bite_ me, Lupin?' He asked, a glint in his eye. Remus' breathing quickened. _How could he possibly know?_Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Well? Are you?'

'Just shut up,' Remus growled.

'And what is going on?' Professor Stapleton's voice made them jump. Remus and Sirius were both glaring at Snape, who was shooting daggers back at them.  
'Nothing, Sir,' James said; his voice snapped them all out of the trance they'd been in.

'Well,' Stapleton's voice had a finality in it. 'That's enough for today. All of you,' He addressed the class, turning away from them at last; the Gryffindor's relaxed, and Remus stood back. 'Pick up your brooms, and take them to the shed. It seems that Mr Angel over there took a few minutes too many...'

The class made their way over to the sheds; Lily Evans placed herself in between the Gryffindors and Snape easily, taking Severus away from them. _Smart move, _Remus couldn't help but notice.

'So,' Sirius' voice broke through his thoughts. 'How long were we staring at that git?' He indicated over to the Slytherin.  
'About five minutes,' Peter replied. 'It was quite amazing, actually.'  
'Mmm,' James chipped in. 'What's the history?'

'Err... I'd rather not talk about that right now...' Sirius caught Remus' eye, and they shared a secret smile.  
'What about you, Remus?' Peter's question surprised him, and caught him off guard.  
'W-What about me?'  
'What did Snape mean when he asked if you'd bite him?'  
'Err, nothing, Pete.'

Remus slowed down his pace, and dropped behind them. Sirius, to his surprise, joined him. 'I'll tell if you do,' Black stated, matter-of-factly.  
'I don't think that's the best idea, Sirius,' Remus muttered quietly.  
'Suit yourself. But we both have big secrets. You can trust me, you know.' Remus' heart quickened at Sirius' words. Did he actually have someone he could trust?

Sirius nudged his arm and winked, before shouting in front of him. 'Oi! James! Peter! Save us a seat at the Great Hall!'

* * *

**AN: About the bi thing... Feel free to PM me XD Just thought all you lovely people should know :-) **

**I'll try and write quicker next time!**


	5. An Evening and A Riddle

**AN: Well, this is a late updation... In all honesty, I was thinking of abandoning this, but I saw it, and I have no internet atm, so I thought... _What the hell._ Anyway, sorry for all the speech in this chapter – and the late updation, obviously! Oh, and I was just reading the Sorting chapter... I put in _one_ Hufflepuff – sorry Puffs, I do love you! 3 Enjoy! P.S. I hate the first three paragraphs – sorry they're so rubbish...**

* * *

Three nights later in the common room, Remus sat with the others as they did their Transfiguration homework; Professor McGonagall wasted no time in making them write essays. "Finished!" Sirius declared, throwing down his quill and rolling on his back from where he was next to Remus. "Come on, Remus, James, Pete! Hurry up, I wanna have some _fun!"_

"Yeah, yeah... Done!" Remus put his quill down, and rolled up his work, placing it neatly in his satchel. He sighed, and stretched. James finished suit, whilst Peter was writing furiously, trying to catch up with his three friends.

"So," James started, "Where are you all from?" Over the past few days, they hadn't really talked much about their home life, too busy finding out about their new home. Now, however, they had nothing to do in the evenings, so turned to talking about other parts of their lives.

"London," Sirius answered first. "The centre of it."

"So, you've been to all the landmarks, and stuff?" Remus asked.

"Naa... My parents hate Muggles! I'm barely allowed in the park opposite our house; but it's okay, we've got an enlargement charm on our back garden, so it's _huge_."

"I'm from the outskirts of London!" Peter interjected. "But I've never really been into the city centre."

"I'm from central London too," James said, high-fiving Sirius. "Londoner's rock!"

"Where are you from, Remus?" Peter asked.

"Down South!" Remus laughed, "Near the sea, in a county called Dorset, a town called Swanage; it's very pretty, but I hadn't been to London before. My parents don't really like big cities."

"You should come and stay with either James or me – get a taste of city life!" Sirius punched his arm lightly.

"And then you guys can come stay with me – get a taste of fresh air!" Remus grinned, returning the punch.

"Break it up before it gets violent you two!" James laughed, rolling his eyes. "So, what do your parents do?"

"My parents own a corner shop; they sell milk and stuff," Peter said, chewing his lip.

"Oh, cool – better than my parents! My mum doesn't work, and my dad works at the Ministry." Sirius stretched and rolled back onto his stomach.

"My dad's unemployed, and my mum works at a dress-makers," Remus sighed, "My dad drinks too much, in my opinion."

"Me too." Sirius patted his arm sympathetically.

"Alright you lot!" Zoey, the prefect, came over to them. "Bed now!"

The Gryffindor's sighed and grumbled, but got up anyway and made their way up the stairs, carrying their school bags with them. Remus listened to the other three argue about the best job you could have, whilst he was thinking about the night-terrors that were soon to come. They bumped into Lily, Alexia and Alice, who were making their way down the stairs, arguing about something. "Hey, Remus, you're clever." Alexia stopped him. "Lily needs this riddle solving."

"What riddle?" Remus asked, interested.

"Err, where is it again?" Alexia searched her pockets frantically for a couple of minutes. "Got it!" She held up a piece of paper. "Okay, ready?"

"I've been ready for ages," Remus nodded, amused.

"Okay... 'riddle me roo, riddle me ri, why is a tooth like a tree?'. Any idea? Alice's idea was that they both go green when they're not looked after." Alice Fortesque blushed and nudged her new friend.

"Shh, Alexia!" Remus shook his head and smiled at them.

"It's logic. _They both have roots_. Night, girls." He winked at them and made his way up the stairs, leaving three shell-shocked girls in his wake.

Pushing open the door, Remus found two of his mates relaxing on their beds, both in their pyjamas; James and Sirius had tooth-brushes in their mouths. Peter was just coming out of the bathroom, also in his pyjamas – he'd obviously just brushed his teeth.

"Whath heldth yo upth?" Sirius asked, with his brush in his mouth.

"Just answering a riddle for a few of the girls," Remus replied, dumping his bag and grabbing his pyjamas from under his bed. He headed for the bathroom, telling Sirius he'd answer his next questions when he didn't have a tooth-brush in his mouth.

Remus had a warm shower, letting the water trickle down his back, taking his first-week worries down the drain. He sighed and wiped the shampoo out of his eyes. Remus slipped on his pyjamas, and opened the bathroom door; like the first night, James and Peter were in bed; Sirius was waiting for him.

"So, what riddle was it?" Sirius asked as he watched Remus throw back the covers and clamber into bed, taking his towel with him to continue drying his hair. Remus leaned back against his head-board to think.

"Er, something about a tooth being like a tree? Anyway, the answer was they both have roots," Remus answered, drying his mop again. He chucked the towel aside and grabbed his hairbrush, de-tangling the bird's nest called hair.

"And you worked that out in... Less than half a minute? I'm impressed."

"I've always found it easy to work out riddles," Remus shrugged. He put his hair-brush back down on his bedside table and snuggled down in his bed; Sirius copied him. "So you and James seem to be getting on well."

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy! Peter's alright too. And you... You're just someone I think I can trust; you have that type of face. And you're really clever," Sirius rested his head on his arm to see Remus more clearly.

"Ahh, thanks Sirius! Yeah, James seems like a laugh. I'm not sure what I think about Peter yet; it's too soon to tell. I guess I can trust you too," Remus smiled.

"So are you going to tell me about your scar now?" Sirius asked.

"Err, no," Remus replied, smiling gently. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I... Can't. I've been asked not to. Sorry."

"It's okay; I'm not allowed to either, so even if you asked, I couldn't tell you. It was a bit stupid me asking, now, thinking about it..." Sirius' brows furrowed, and Remus couldn't help but laugh at him. "What do you think of the girls?" Was Sirius' next question.

"I don't know; Lily's intelligent, Alice is kind and Alexia... I have no clue. She's funny, I guess..."

"She seems to be paying a lot of attention to you."

"Aren't we a bit young to be dating?"

"Naa," Sirius laughed, "You can never be too young for love! I don't think Lily likes me," He added, regretfully. "I don't even know what I did wrong, apart from be mean to Snape. But I don't like him, so it's okay."

"Yeah, why do you hate him so much?" Remus asked.

"Family stuff." Sirius was about to continue when someone knocked on the door. Chris poked his head around the frame.

"I thought I heard talking! Come on, the fourth and fifth years are going to bed now. Sleep, or you won't be able to get up in the morning. Believe me, I learnt that the hard way." Chris flicked the light switch off. "Night guys."

"Night Remus," Sirius said softly from the other bed.

"Night Siri."

* * *

**WHY MUST EVERYTHING I WRITE WITH THESE TWO TURN INTO A WOLFSTAR?! Sorry, I don't think they'll get together... I'm gonna pair Rem with someone else... *Sighs* Sorry it's so Wolfstar-y! And I'll update quicker next time. **


End file.
